Surprise at lunch
by AryaBlackwood
Summary: Lucy has had feelings for Natsu for a long time but she never expected him to do this! Warning has Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hehe this is my fist fan fiction :) I look forward to reading and replying to any reviews. Its rated M for the Lemon :) Also in no way what so ever do I own Fairy Tail.

Natsu was wandering around the guild bored and looking for something to occupy his time when he saw his partner Lucy walking with her friend Levy. Natsu smiled gleefully and raised a hand to wave and call her name when Lucy smiled at whatever Levy had said her brown eyes filling with mirth and her blonde hair catching in the sunlight. Natsu's hand dropped his mouth slightly agape his cheeks flushing red. As if sensing his presence Lucy turned towards Natsu her short skirt twirling around her thighs her keys jingling slightly. "Naaatttsssuuu" she called waving excitedly. She turned back to Levy wishing her good luck on her mission and ran over to Natsu. As the blonde ran towards him Natsu noticed that she was wearing blue today, he liked the way blue looked on her and how it contrasted against her creamy skin. "Heeey Natsu I was just about to head back to my place, want to come with me? Ill make you lunch". Natsu closed his mouth and swallowed hard, he was nervous and didn't know why. Nervous as he was food was the magic word "lunch sounds great" he replied smiling broadly.

Lucy unlocked the front door to her apartment sighing contentedly happy to be home. Speaking of Happy..."Hey wheres Happy" Lucy asked. Happy was almost always with Natsu. Natsu, who had already roamed into the kitchen as Lucy shut the door, called over his shoulder "Erza said she needed him for some mission or other he wont be back until tomorrow morning...anyways whats for lunch?" Lucy smiled at his question, if there was one thing Natsu was obsessed with it was food. She made her way to the kitchen and began to cook, cutting vegetables, boiling water and such. Natsu watched Lucy loving how her hips swayed when she moved, being intoxicated by how she bit her lip when she was trying to decide what to add next. Natsu was suddenly overcome with the intense urge to pull Lucy into his arms and kiss her repeatedly, to run his hands through her blonde hair, to be surrounded by her sweet scent. Lucy had finished making her soup and had begun to set the table for the two of them when Natsu decided to not control his odd urges to touch his blonde. He came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist gently nibbling the tip of her ear "N-Na-Natsu!" Lucy shouted shocked by the suddenness of his actions "what are you doing!?"

Natsu smiled mischievously and ran his tongue down to the base of her neck kissing her lightly."What does it look like Lucy" he purred making Lucy squirm her face turning a deep shade of red. Natsu chuckled as Lucy struggled against him "Luce you're being a bad girl" he murmured sliding one hand down her skirt tracing the hem of her underwear "bad girls need to be punished, don't you think so?" he asked her seductively. Lucy gasped feeling the heat radiating off of his skin."Natsu" she pleaded her cheeks getting redder by the second "let me go" Natsu smiled again sniffing her hair "mmmmhhhh Lucy you so smell good I want a taste" he breathed in deeply her smell driving him insane and took it a step farther letting his fingers play with Lucy through her underwear.

"gahhh Natsu! Stop" Lucy shouted at him unintentionally grinding against him as she squirmed. "this isn't funny!' She growled as Natsu laughed gently biting her neck "Oooohhhhh Lucy" he drawled evilly "you're getting wet" his fingers prodded her sex spot harder earning a low moan from the girl. Natsu's stomach growled and he sighed "looks like you're getting away easily" he said slowly and very reluctantly sliding his had out of her skirt and releasing the girl "this time" Lucy turned around and slapped him fuming "what were you doing!?" she hissed at him. His onyx eyes met her beautiful brown ones his gaze intense making her uncomfortable "having fun" he replied. Lucy frowned at him "oh don't worry" he said tracing her collar bone with his finger tips "im not done yet...Now lets eat im starving

Lucy watched Natsu eat her soup with annoyance trying not to think about what he had done to her body and the pleasure it had giving her. She'd always had a crush on Natsu but she never imagined he would be the one to make the first move...Natsu just seemed to dense. Natsu having finished his soup sighed contentedly his eyes closing, licking his lips with satisfaction. Lucy thinking she could escape while he was off guard stood up walking quietly pass Natsu. She had almost made it and was about to open her front door when she was flipped around. Natsu was pressing his body against hers, he gathered her wrist in one hand and trapped them above her head. "Just where does my Lucy think shes going?" he asked his eyes curious. "I was going out" she retorted. Natsu looked at her in mock surprise "and you weren't going to invite me! Lucy's being naughty again." Lucy narrowed her eyes at him "jerk" she muttered under her breath. "what was that?" has asked playfully, pressing his body closer to hers and leaning down to lick her lips. Her mouth opened in surprise and she was about to yell at Natsu when he brought his lips to hers, taking advantage of her still open mouth his tongue slipped in hungrily exploring, Lucy stopped fighting and sank into his surprisingly passionate kiss. Natsu's free hand explored her curves coming to rest on the buttons of blouse which were quickly undone as he began to massage her breast making his blonde moan into their kiss. He broke the kiss leaving her breathless and needing air, not yet satisfied he kissed her neck biting and licking his way down to her collar bone. Lucy whimpered as he bit her again his tongue racing along his bite marks no longer being gentle with her body.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy hissed as Natsu unbuttoned her blouse unsure how to deal with the situation. On one side she knew this had to stop but on her other more playful side she was loving what Natsu as doing to her and her playful side was winning the argument. His lips and tongue were giving her an insane amount of pleasure as they traveled down her throat. His free hand climbed up her thigh, his fingertips hooking into her underwear pulling it down the tinniest of an inch. Lucy gasped and struggled against his hold on her wrists still trapped above her head "Natsu" she whined her voice filled with desire. Natsu looked up from his work that evil smile playing across his lips "Need something" he asked innocently grinding his hips against hers and pulling her underwear down a little farther. Lucy's head tilted back as his movements sent chills up her spine. She bit her lip refusing to admit that she wanted to reach out and pull his beautiful pink hair, to run her hands over his toned body, and to just simply touch him. Natsu's grin widen as he sensed what she wanted "Lucy's naughty" he said not yet releasing her hands but slowly walking her over to the bed laying her down in the middle. Natsu pinned her beneath him finally letting go of her hands which immediately moved to his hair pulling him down for a heated kiss. With one hand he unhooked her bra her large breast no longer contained while the other took the blouse off her shoulders throwing both garments to the side he quickly added his scarf and vest to the pile. Her hands continued to explore his bare chest and muscular abs. Leaving the kiss his tongue once again traveled down her neck stopping at her exposed chest.."Mmmhhhhh' he mumbled an idea coming to him. He bit her right nipple his tongue swirled around the reddening skin doing this several times as he massaged her other boob occasionally flicking her nipple to keep her pleasure going. Lucy moanedher hands still pulling at his hair her head thrown back into submission. He began to travel down her body again stopping at the hem of her skirt to look into her eyes a dangerous glimmering playing in his own. "You wearing to many clothes Lucy...No worries though ill fix that" he said he voice still playful as if he was doing nothing more than complimenting her. With that he slid her skirt down her slender legs adding it to the growing pile of clothes, however her underwear was not treated so kindly. He took it into his sharp teeth ripping in to pieces. "Natsu!" Lucy complained "That was my favorite pair!" Natsu laughed his mouth opening in awe of her naked body in front of him. "Lucy you look so tasty" he said going in for another kiss while snaking his fingers down to play with her clitoris. Lucy shivered from his touch her moan suppressed by his mouth on hers. While his fingertips played with her his tongue explored her mouth leaving no part of it untouched by him. Natsu could no longer resist his urge to taste his blonde and he slid a finger into her entrance then added another as she unconsciously bucked her hips. He rapidly slid his fingers in and out bringing a high pitched moan from the girl as she clutched the sheets bucking her hips again. Natsu smiled at her reaction loving the sounds he got from her...he went harder determined to get her to scream his name in that pretty voice of hers. His plan succeed for the most part but she didn't scream. "Natsu!" Lucy gasped panting her boobs bouncing against his chest. Natsu removed his fingers bring them to his lips and taking a deep breath. "Jeez Lucy you smell so good." His tongue tentatively reached out to clean a fingertip before and shoved them in his mouth sucking them clean."Taste good too" he said his voice gruff and more serious than before. "i know we just had lunch' he said a playful tone creeping back into his voice" but I think I want seconds" He sat up throwing her legs over his shoulder and ravaged her body. Lucy screamed his name then over and over. He was rough licking, sucking, biting any part he chose. Lucy arched her back "Natsu!" she panted "I'm going to.." he didn't hear the rest of her sentences as her cum hit him. He licked it with absolute pleasure eating her as hungrily as he ate fire. He sighed in content kissing her once lightly before grabbing his scarf and vest. He left the exhausted blonde alone on her bed exiting her house quietly.


End file.
